Kirby Returns to Dreamland!
by ZekromFusion
Summary: just read the story, I'm not gonna spoil anything.


Welcome to the planet known as Popstar, home to the hero of the stars: Kirby, his rival: Meta Knight, his enemy: King Dedede and his servants, and planet of the Cappies, the inhabitants. Here Kirby is dealing with Dedede by stealing his slice of strawberry cake, Dedede and one of his servants, a bandana Waddle Dee gave chase after Kirby and the cake, Meta Knight is reading a book as they pass him. Unexpectedly, a giant flash of light covered everything for a few seconds, and a star shaped portal opened up, a ship crashing through the portal crash-landing to a location not so far away from the group's location. As they followed the crashing ship; pieces of the ship and gears in spheres were sent flying everywhere around the planet. The ship crashes in a massive cloud of dirt and dust, Kirby, Dedede, Waddle Dee, and Meta Knight entered the ship, finding an unconscious otherworldly being, he awoke in surprise to see his ship in a disastrous state, he rushed to his computer to see what happened. The screen opens to show the gears are depleted to zero, and the wings, mast, oars, and emblem are gone, he looks in dismay as his ship slowly dies. Kirby approaches the being, patting him on the shoulder, the being looks at Kirby as Kirby snaps his "fingers" together meaning he will help him. Dedede and Waddle Dee raise their fists in the air meaning they'll help too, Meta Knight nods in agreement, taking off his cape revealing his wings and Galaxia sword. The being shakes all their hands in praise and them points to the computer screen, showing where each of the gears and pieces fell on the planet. The group rushes out to find the first piece of the ship, the oars.

But just as the group exited the ship, another flash of light appeared from the sky, compressing into a beam of concentrated blue light, covering only the ship and the group, it dissipates slowly after a few seconds, but nothing happens to them, they continue onward to the oars. Kirby calls the Warp Star to takes them to the oars, the Warp Star enters Cookie Country, showing them a series a doors, the Warp Star breaks as they land, opening the first door. The group stares in confusion at the door, wondering what's behind it. Kirby approaches the door, and it opens up showing an eerily white light room, Kirby entered it only to be transported to a different location. Meta Knight, Dedede, and Waddle Dee entered the room also, being transported to Kirby's location too. But, they couldn't find Kirby, only a human girl with pink hair, and in pink adventurer type of clothing, they stood there in confusion to why a human is on Popstar, and where Kirby is. The girl wakes up in panic, like the being, pointing at Meta Knight, Dedede, and Waddle Dee. "Humans! Humans are on Popstar!" she kept screaming, Meta Knight approached her to check her for a fever, but Dedede and Waddle Dee were panicking now, "Human!" Dedede yelled in terror. Waddle Dee was silent as usual, and Meta knight looked back, doing the same thing, "Human!"

Dedede and Waddle Dee looked at each other and passed out in a comedic way. Meta Knight still checked the girl's fever, nothing, she wasn't sick, or an illusion, Meta Knight checked himself, nothing. "What is your name, girl?" Meta Knight asked her, "Kirby." Meta Knight froze in surprise, "K-Kirby?" "Yeah. Why? What's the problem?" Meta Knight takes off his mask to act as a mirror for Kirby; she takes it as Meta Knight hides his face behind his wings, Kirby screams in terror to see she's a human. Kirby gives Meta Knight his mask back, but she is still in shock. "Are you okay, Kirby?" Kirby still looked in shock, "Kirby?" "I couldn't have…" Kirby muttered, she tried her inhale ability, but she quickly gave out for it being a normal breath. Kirby couldn't believe it, her copy ability is gone, but she must help the being, "Come on, we gotta help that guy." she told Meta Knight to get ready for the journey. "Right." he woke Dedede and Waddle Dee up from their nap, and told them Kirby's situation. "I see, but what caused this?" Dedede asked, "I presume the second flash of light is the culprit." Meta Knight answered, "Do we still help that guy?" Waddle Dee spoke, "Yes, I think if we fix his ship, it'll be able to help, I hope." Kirby answered abruptly. And just like that, they were off, but had to take a break when they were near a hill side. "Man, these bodies will take some time getting used to." Waddle Dee said, "Yeah," Kirby sighed in exhaustion, "maybe we should take a break." They set down on the hill side, and Kirby's stomach rumbled, "Hehe… Does anybody have food?" she asked, "I do, just let me get my hammer." Dedede grabbed his hammer, opening a secret compartment in the hammer's head, revealing a load of food. "Since we're on the journey, might as well pack some food." he commented letting everyone eat.

After their break, they were off again; Waddle Dee, King Dedede, and Meta Knight were the only ones to get adjusted to their new bodies, Kirby still had trouble, her inhale ability is gone, she can't walk right, and she can't keep up. The others waited for her to catch up, and oddly enough, she tripped, over an odd looking object. Waddle Dee and Dedede kept walking without noticing. "What the-? Ouch." "Kirby, you okay?" Mete Knight asks the downed Kirby, offering his hand, Kirby takes his hand replying, "Yeah, just tripped over something." Kirby picked up the object, and finds it to be useful to her. "Looks like a whip." Meta Knight said, "I guess, but what's it doing all the way out here?" Kirby asked, Meta Knight shrugged in response, "We better catch up with Dedede and Waddle Dee." he said. "You guys coming or what?" Dedede yelled at them, "Dee and Me found something!" Waddle Dee pointed to an area full of enemies, "Get ready to fight." Dee said. Kirby and Meta Knight caught up to them, and got ready, Meta Knight got his Galaxia at the battle ready, but Galaxia too, looked different, it's size has grown to that of a long sword, the edges were sharper, and it's power multiplied. Dedede's hammer also has changed, becoming blunter, and heavier, Waddle Dee's spear didn't change at all, just a normal spear. Finally Kirby, her new weapon was a special whip, to which Meta Knight knows why. The men, and boy, charged straight into battle, Kirby had to run to catch up, she used her whip on a nearby Sir Kibble, but like I said, this is no mere whip, the Sir Kibble was defeated, but Kirby looked different. Her clothes were replaced with the same armor material as Sir Kibble, and her Cutter ability hat appeared on her head, she has now become Cutter Kirby.

"Kirby! Your copy ability..." Meta Knight looked in surprise, "It's returned!" Dedede yelled as he was punching a Waddle Doo in the eye, "Or did it ever leave?" he continues to punch a Waddle Doo in the eye. "What do you mean Dedede?" Meta Knight called him while he sword dueled a Blade Knight, Waddle Dee was being a maniac by spinning and throwing his spear at the enemies, Kirby on the other hand wiped all her enemies with a single swipe of her boomerang cutter, Meta Knight finished off the Blade Knight, then stared at Kirby in amazement, "Her power has grown," he thought, "I wonder if it will be enough." He clearly knew something the others didn't. Dedede was still punching the life out of the Waddle Doo, mostly because it's fun. Waddle Dee was breathing heavily from his barrage of attacks, with a creepy smile under his bandana, who knew he was such a psycho?

After the attack, they continued onward. Kirby has adjusted to her new body and was playing a game with Waddle Dee. Meta Knight and Dedede were having a conversation, mainly about why Dedede was punching a Waddle Doo continuously, "Sorry man, I just wanted to test this new bod's abilities, and I found no fatigue." Dedede answered Meta Knight, "Okay, but how did you know her abilities returned?" Meta Knight asked, "Huh? They're back? Now we have a fighting chance."

Meta Knight looked at Dedede in the surprised way you hear from an idiot. "**Are you serious!?**" Meta Knight screamed at Dedede, "**How could you not know if her abilities returned if you said yourself they** **returned?!**"

"Whoa, whoa... What's with the yelling?" Dedede said sheepishly, "Wait. Lemme think... Was it when I was punching the Waddle Doo in the eye?"

"Yes... Why?"

"I was yelling my rage returned because of all the damn Waddle Doos."

Meta Knight face palmed hearing that idiot make that remark.

The group traveled through the level with ease, although there were a few a few ambushes from the enemies, but since Dedede and Dee were really far head, they took'em out in a flash. Then they reached a door, a door with a rainbow around it.


End file.
